


An End and a Beginning

by igiveup101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igiveup101/pseuds/igiveup101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Monty's time in prison</p>
            </blockquote>





	An End and a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this fic a few weeks ago, so it somehow manages to be even worse than my others, but hey.

There was absolutely nothing special about the day that Monty Green and Jasper Jordan were arrested. The pair was led in in handcuffs, neither one seeming to fully realize the gravity of the situation, which likely had something to do with the fact that both were under the influence of at least three different substances, mostly marijuana.

The entire time that they were being walked to their cells, they kept talking. “I'm telling you, man, it's like, no big deal. Heh, heheh. I'm like, barely even high- woah” Jasper nearly tripped on his own feet.

“It's not even like this is the first time or whatever. Like, I forget to replace the stuff _one time_ and you get all uptight about it. Did my dad send you guys? That was some really good stuff though.” The guards completely ignored the both of them, shoving them into their respective and adjacent cells.

The two teens were asleep within a few minutes. They slept through the rest of the day and through the night. When Jasper woke up the next morning, he wasn't quite as relaxed as he had been the previous afternoon.

He woke up slowly, and then all at once when he noticed that the bed he was currently occupying did not feel like either his own or his best friend's. He bolted upwards, taking in his surroundings. Though his memory of the previous day were still foggy at best, the reality of his situation dawned on him quickly. At first he just sat there, his head spinning and trying to figure out some positive side of things.

Then he was up, banging on the side of his wall. “Monty! Monty, what the hell?!” His only response was some groggy groaning. “Don't pull that trick on me, Monty, because I swear to God-”

“Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Holy shit. Jesus Christ, shit.”

Some guards called at them to shut up, but the calls went ignored. “You got us arrested, man! Didn't I tell you to make sure you replaced the stuff? Didn't I?”

“No! You never do!”

“Well, I should have! And _you_ should have, mostly! We are in JAIL, Monty! Jesus Christ- _Jesus Christ!_ ” Jasper's voice broke in panic and near-hysteria. “Oh, God, oh, God. We're gonna die. We're gonna die.”

At least Monty had a slightly better grip on himself. “Everyone dies, Jasper. We'll just do it... sooner... really, really soon. Shit. _Shit_.” A guard opened the door to Monty's cell to tell him to keep it down, as another one did the same to Jasper's. “Sorry- sorry, Sir, just, could we just have a minute?”

“ _No._ ”

Monty could hear an exasperated and anxious sigh coming from Jasper's cell. “We will continue this at lunch, Mont, do you hear me?”

The guards returned to their posts and wondered when they started arresting old married couples.

***

At lunchtime, all of the prisoners were led out of their cells into a cafeteria that had been set aside for them. Monty saw Jasper and was about to go up to him when the stampede of teenagers washed him away. Monty had to join the rush to avoid being run over, as it became fairly clear that this was the highlight of everyone's day.

When they reached the cafeteria and everyone got their food, Monty had time to search out his best friend. He found his best friend sitting at a table on the left wall. Jasper was using his fork and knife to cut his steak- into piles of minuscule pieces. Monty sat in front of him, and Jasper slammed his utensils onto the table. The sound was lost in the roar of juvenile delinquents.

“Jaz! Calm. Down.”

“Calm down? Look, I don't know if you remember this part, but they are going to _kill us._ I'm only seventeen, I can't die! _”_

Monty rolled his eyes. “Right, and I'm just the perfect age for it.”

“Don't do that. I'm a month and a half older than you are, they'll float me first.”

A lump lodged itself into Monty's throat at the idea. “We're going to be fine, Jasper. They have to review us before they can float us, and I'm sure that they'll find that we're perfectly harmless.”

“Harmless, maybe, but expendable! And actually, not even harmless, really, when you think of all the people we've _sold_ to, but they don't know about that part, right? Right. Maybe you're right. Maybe we'll be fine. I just- I'm just really, really not ready to die, Mont. I haven't even- I haven't done _anything_ yet! I've never even kissed anyone!” Jasper was completely ignoring his food. The move wasn't much of a wise one, as neither of them knew how often they fed prisoners, but Monty could sense that now was not the time to bring it up.

“Well, that's not entirely true.”

It was Jasper's turn to roll his eyes now. “You don't count, Monty.”

“Sure, whatever floats your boat. I'd figure you'd be glad to have at least some experience under your belt.”

“Don't change the subject! Why didn't you replace whatever we took? What, you _forgot_? That is one piss-weak excuse, buddy.”

Monty sighed in frustration. “Yeah, I forgot, sorry! I was bound to forget eventually, and how was I supposed to know Dad would notice it? How was I supposed to know that he'd follow up on it? I'm here as much as you are, and getting pissed isn't going to help anyone.” Jasper stirred his drink stubbornly. “Again, sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Sorry for getting us arrested, but I'm still at least 80% the review will go well. I'm _sorry_ , okay?”

“Well, I guess it's not entirely your fault, is it? Nah, man, we're cool.” Jasper exhaled forcefully, eye flickering around the room. “We'll be fine... It really is too bad about the Room, though.”

When they were younger, Monty and Jasper had found a hatch in Jasper's room. They probably should have reported it, like good citizens would have, but they decided to keep it a secret. Over the years, they had stashed food, comics, toys, and whatever else they had there. Sometimes, when Jasper's parents were arguing again, they'd hide in there together and wait it out until the yelling died down. No one else on the ship knew about the Room but them. Not until they'd found it raiding their rooms, that was.

“Look on the bright side. They can't touch any of our stuff that doesn't count as evidence until after the review, so we've got...” Monty paused, counting off the months. “...5 months.” Oh, shit. That was a lot closer than he'd realized. 5 months was nothing. 5 months until a bunch of strangers decided whether or not to kill his best friend? 6 and ½ before they did the same to him?

Jasper tried to be optimistic. “And that's only if they find us guilty. So yeah, they'll know about it, but other than that, it's still ours, right? Monty?” Monty didn't respond, the gravity of the situation beginning to really sink in. “Monty?”

5 months. Even if they found Jasper innocent (because they had to, right? They couldn't kill Jasper. Monty wasn't going to be responsible for getting Jasper floated, because that was _not possible,_ right?), he'd have to wait another month and a half and hope for a similar result. For the next 6 months and a half, he'd be locked up for most of the day, only getting out for meals, bathroom breaks, and the occasional visitor. And however it went, he'd be eating alone for a month and a half. A knot tied itself in Monty's stomach and his throat began to close, making it hard to breathe. He stretched out his arms to try and steady himself.

“We'll be fine though. You said we'd be fine. Jesus, why am I even listening to you, you don't know anything I don't! But we'll be fine. We're gonna- they're gonna- we'll be fine. So long as we're in this one together, right? Jordan and Green, perfect team, right? Yeah. Cool. We'll be fine.” Jasper was assuring himself more than he was Monty, but his familiar rambling was nevertheless comforting. By the time lunch was over, neither had eaten more than half of their food, but neither was really hungry.

***

Over time, the pair got accustomed to living in prison. The knowledge that they may have only a few months to live was a shadow that loomed over them constantly, but they learned to ignore it for the most part. They learned that they got three meals a day, but that breakfast and dinner were served in their cells. They learned that things were not generally quiet, and they could usually get away with making some noise. They learned that the language they'd made up when they were younger, the one that was like Morse Code but wasn't, was actually useful for more than making fun of their parents under the dinner table on each others' legs. They learned that the guards weren't so bad if they liked you, and that if they were in a good mood some of them would even pass notes from cell to cell. But mostly, they learned that prison was really, really boring.

***

Three months and four days into his sentence, Jasper's door opened when it wasn't supposed to. Jasper, who'd been lying on his bed examining the cracks in the ceiling, bolted upright. “What- unless there's been a change to the lunch schedules no one told me about, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be in here,” he joked nervously.

For once, the guards didn't respond. They didn't even look him in the eye, they just pulled him up and told him to put on some metal bracelet. It took 0.2 seconds for Jasper to come to the conclusion that they were executing him early. He wasn't even going to get a trial. _Oh God, oh God, I'm not ready to die yet._

“Hold on, no, no, I've got two months left, I'm not eighteen yet- I think you've got the wrong prisoner, uh, because it's not my time yet.” When they ignored him, Jasper really started to panic. He pulled his wrist away, shaking out of their grasp. “No- no, you can't, I'm too young, _you can't kill me yet-_ Jeremy, dude, you've got to tell them, man. You know I've got two months left, tell them, please-”

Jeremy, a guard who had always been particularly fair of the Jordan/Green duo, looked pleadingly at an older guard, who sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Jeremy smiled in relief, and turned to Jasper in excitement. “We're not killing you, Jordan, we're sending you to Earth.”

Jasper froze, his mind processing. “So, you're just killing me with radiation? What a cheap trick! Not cool, man, Jesus!”

“Earth might be fine, we don't know. That's the point. You guys are- well, honestly, you're guinea pigs. Still, you get to go to Earth!” The older guard looked at Jeremy disapprovingly, and Jeremy straightened up in return. He coughed, trying to sound serious. “Either way, Prisoner 307, you don't have a choice. Let's go.” Just as he said it, pulling Jasper out of the cell and clapping on the wrist band, there was a loud whoop from next door.

Monty popped out of his cell, eyes landing on Jasper immediately. “Earth, man! We get to go to Earth! Is that the coolest shit ever, or what? _Holy shi_ _t!”_ He was clearly quite a bit more psyched up than his friend was. When Jasper pointed out the radiation levels that were likely to kill them, Monty rolled his eyes. “At least we've got a chance, man. Better than floating, I say. Earth!”

Jasper couldn't help but get excited. “Actual, fresh air, I can dig that, yeah. Yeah, and hardcore woods-living! A LOT more space, and no one gets floated. Shit, man, this is gonna be the fucking coolest! Finally get to see what all the buzz is about.” The two high-fived before being pulled apart again and shoved towards the end of a hall. The pathway was crowded with teenagers again, like at lunch, but there were more guards this time.

About an hour and a half later, they were on Earth, and the Girl Under the Floor was screaming, “We're back, bitches!”

 

 

 


End file.
